


Scented Crimson Fabric

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Logan finds Roman's sash in the living room and decides to return it later. Roman comes to find it, but finds a bit more than just his sash.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Scented Crimson Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> written for Mel cause i love her and she wanted this
> 
> i didn't proofread this im sorry for any mistakes uwu

As Logan walked from the kitchen towards the stairs, he noticed a flash of red resting on the couch. With a closer inspection he found it to be Roman’s sash, although the prince himself wasn’t attached to it like he usually was. Logan let out a quiet hum and shrugged his shoulders as he picked the sash up, carefully folding it up as he sunk out into his room.

Logan placed the red fabric on his desk. He could return it to Roman when they saw each other later – Patton always cooked dinner around the same time and everyone was expected to turn up, so the chance of _not_ seeing the prince was low.

For an hour Logan distracted himself with his work. He organised his pens that had been scattered all over his desk, tidied away his books, wrote up a schedule for the following week, and finally made his bed. Upon finishing all his tasks his eyes drifted over to the red sash resting against the dark wood of the desk.

He picked it up. His thumb rubbed against the smooth surface and an idea sparked in his mind. Logically, if this was Roman’s sash, which he wore regularly, it must smell like him? Roman always smelled nice. He lifted the sash up towards his face and smiled when the familiar scent of Roman washed over him.

Another idea came to mind, one much less… Innocent than the first. He and Roman had had their fair share of moments together, some a little more intimate than most friends would. Logan hated to admit it, but he missed it. The closeness of Roman, the feeling of the prince pressed against him, his scent-

Logan wasn’t sure when he’d started touching himself. All he knew was he’d snapped himself out of his thoughts to find his hand over the front of his jeans. He groaned quietly to himself. Feelings were always so complicated. Surely, it’d be easy to just ask Roman if he’d be interested in ‘sharing a moment’ again. But…

Logan looked at the red sash and cursed quietly under his breath. Fuck it. He sat down on his bed; his back propped against his pillows as he tugged at the zipper on his jeans. It took a bit of effort, but he eventually managed to pull them down enough to free himself.

One hand lazily wrapped itself around his slowly hardening cock, the other still holding on to the smooth sash. He lifted the sash up close to his face again and took in a breath. The smell was faint. Roman’s shirt would’ve been a lot nicer, would’ve smelled stronger. Would’ve smelt more like him. But the sash for now would have to do.

Roman always smelled of coffee and chocolate. He tasted like it too. When Logan had the chance to kiss him, he was always chasing the sweet taste of sugar on the prince’s lips. Logan moaned quietly as he moved his hand. The sash didn’t quite smell like coffee and chocolate, but it did smell faintly of Roman’s favourite cologne. Logan couldn’t remember the name of it, nor did he really care to.

His hand moved faster, and he whimpered. God – If Roman could see him now… A part of Logan felt pathetic. Here he was, clutching Roman’s sash like a lifeline and jerking off just to Roman’s scent. But the rest of Logan felt a rush he rarely felt. His hips bucked up against his hand and he closed his eyes, trying to imagine Roman. The sash helped pull Logan into his little fantasy.

He whimpered, imagining the feeling of Roman’s lips around his cock. Roman would give him a look like he was the most innocent boy in the world with those beautiful dark eyes, and Logan would run his fingers through Roman’s soft hair. Roman would pull away just before Logan could finish, would smirk and tease him when he whined. He’d press his gorgeous body against Logan’s and the teacher would nuzzle his face against Roman’s neck and lose himself in the feel and the smell of the other man.

Logan’s ripped out of his fantasy by a quiet chuckle from the doorway. His eyes shot open and his hand froze in place. He looked up and – God, no.

Roman stood in the doorway, shoulder against the wooden frame of the door and arms folded over his chest. When his eyes met Logan’s, he smirked.

“I was wondering where that went,” The prince said smugly as he gestured towards the sash still clutched between Logan’s fingers.

Logan’s face heated up even more than it already had. He opened his mouth to try and push out some sort of weak excuse, but his cock twitched desperately in his grasp and he could only let out a whimper. Roman’s eyes flickered downwards, and Logan noticed the way the prince licked his lips.

“You know…” Roman said quietly as he walked over, smug look replaced with one that Logan couldn’t bring himself to find words to describe. “I’m sure the real thing would be a lot better; don’t you agree?”

Logan nodded fast, appearing much more eager than he wanted to. “P-Please.”

Roman crawled on the bed slowly. He looked at Logan like he was a meal and he was starving.

 _Hungry_ , Logan thought to himself. That was the word he was looking for.

Roman barely needed to do any work to get between Logan’s legs. The teacher was glad to push away any embarrassment he’d been feeling about being caught, opening his legs and letting out a relieved sigh when Roman leaned down and ran his warm tongue up his cock.

“Don’t know how long I can hold on for,” He warned, his voice breathy and low. Roman gave a small nod in response before taking Logan fully into his mouth. Logan moaned and writhed on the dark blue sheets below him. His fingers found their way into Roman’s hair just as they always did. He tugged and bucked his hips up, earning him a low and pleased moan.

Logan was right though. It didn’t take long for him to hiss out a warning – But instead of continuing, Roman pulled off with a pop and laughed when Logan let out a cry. Before Logan could ask why he’d stopped he was being pulled onto Roman’s lap, lips replaced with a hand.

“Wh- Hahh- What?” Logan got out through a moan.

“You had my sash because you like how I smell right?” Roman asked?

Logan nodded as realisation hit him. His face was absolutely red by this point as he hid his face against Roman’s neck, panting and whimpering as Roman’s skilled fingers continued to work him. His earlier thought had been right, Roman smelled a lot stronger than the sash had. There was a faint hint of earth and grass – Roman had been in the Imagination then – along with the familiar strong, sweet coffee. He pulled Roman as close as he could as he felt his orgasm coming close again.

“Ro-“

He couldn’t finish his sentence before he came into Roman’s hand. He shuddered and panted as he relaxed against the other.

Roman waved a hand to clear away the mess. His arms wrapped around Logan’s warm body. “I’ll give you a shirt of mine tomorrow, if you’d like.”

Logan didn’t have the energy to answer verbally, instead pressing his face more into Roman’s skin.


End file.
